


Sweet Dreams

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Roman stayed up too late working again.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itcouldbegayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/gifts).



> dear lord this is probably the shortest fic I've ever written. This is meant to heal my amazing friend @itcouldbegayer from the DEMON SHIP THAT IS LOCEIT anyway enjoy :)

Logan shifted in his sleep. Something was bothering him. Slightly opening his eyes, he immediately pinpointed what it was. The other side of the bed was empty. He sighed, lifting his head and looking at the clock. It was nearly 2am! He sat up, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. Removing the blankets, he shivered for a moment before standing and putting on his dark blue robe.  
Making his way down the hall towards Roman’s study, he noticed he light was still on. He peeked inside. Roman was slumped over his desk, asleep.  
Logan sighed softly. This was the third time this week. Roman had to know that an optimal sleep schedule would allow for more efficient productivity. He crossed over to the desk, tapping Roman lightly on the shoulder. “Roman...it’s time for bed.”  
Roman groaned, lifting his head heavily. “L-Logan?” he rasped.  
Logan quickly conjured him a glass of water. Roman took a few sips before putting his head back down on the desk. “No, Roman, you need to come to bed.” Roman mumbled incoherently into the wood. Logan shook his head. “I can’t understand you when you’re mumbling, Roman. It’s time for bed.” Roman shook his head and Logan sighed. “Then you leave me no choice.”  
Logan’s voice had a playful smirk that Roman didn’t trust. He looked up just in time to see Logan lean down and scoop him into his arms, bridal-style. Roman squeaked, blushing brightly. “W-what are you doing?”  
Logan smirked. “You weren’t moving, so I’m moving you.” He carried Roman all the way back to their room, leaving Roman no choice but to blush and bury his face in Logan’s neck.  
Logan gently set Roman down on their bed before laying beside him. Roman immediately placed his head on Logan’s chest. “You’re my pillow now.” He giggled.  
Logan blushed, smiling fondly and drawing the blanket over them. “Sleep well, mon amour.”  
“Wait!” Logan froze at Roman’s abrupt exclamation. Roman moved up and kissed him before settling back against him, smiling. “Ok, goodnight.”  
Logan chuckled, shaking his head. “Goodnight.”


End file.
